Les marques
by Eltayass D. Nakami
Summary: Les Chapeau de Paille prennent leurs marques quand leur tout nouveau bateau. Leurs impressions, mais surtout leur remerciements sont dans ce mini OS ;)


**Hello! **

**Non, ce soir, je vous offre un petit drabble, écrit sur un coup de tête :3 inspiration du soir, quand tu nous tiens!**

**Disclamers: **** One Piece ne m'appartient pas! Tout revient a Oda-sama.. Sauf l'auteure, où là, c'est à moi :3 (normal, c'est moi XD)**

**Bref, bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

><p>Il était fort tôt ce matin, sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, le tout nouveau bateau des Chapeau de Paille. Cet équipage de fou avait réussi à semer la Marine sans trop de dégâts ni de problèmes.<p>

Lentement, ils prenaient leurs marques sur leur nouveau navire, que se soit dans la cuisine...

"-Un frigo avec un cadenas en granit marin! Mon rêve!"

_La réaction de Sanji, cuisiner aux cheveux de blé et aux sourcils enroués. Il allait enfin pouvoir freiner la quantité de nourriture astronomique que son capitaine et ses compagnons consommaient !_

...Ou dans la vigie...

"Tout cet espace! Je vais enfin pouvoir faire un entrainement digne de ce nom !"

_Le bretteur-marimo ne savait par quoi commencer ses entraînements matinaux maintenant. Une série de 10 000 pompes sur un doigt, ou alors 200 000 tractions? Si sa fierté lui avait autorisée, il aurait embrassé Franky._

... Ou encore bien la salle de bain...

"-Avec une piscine-baignoire s'il vous plait!"

_Ça, c'était la rousse de navigatrice, Nami. Oui, elle avait a-do-rer la salle de bain, surtout que grâce à la fenêtre, on avait une vue imprenable sur la mer! Et il y avait même un choix incroyablement étendu de shampooings et de gels douches!_

Oh, il y avait aussi l'infirmerie...

"-Waaaah, une chaise qui tourne!"

_Tony Tony Chopper, médecin-renne-mascotte de ce fier bateau. Enfin, il avait assez de place, de matériels mais aussi de connaissances pour soigner correctement ses amis! Maintenant, ils pouvaient rapporter n'importe quelle cochonnerie, que ça aille de la simple coupure à un membre en décomposition, il allait enfin être plus utile!_

Et vous ai-je parlé du "laboratoire"?

"-Je vais pouvoir faire mes expériences pour mes billes! Et fabriquer pleins de trucs! Merci Franky!"

_Usopp, canotier au grand nez et au mensonge facile, était aux anges. Non seulement l'endroit était immense, mais aussi rempli de matériel pour créer/ modifier/ démonter ce qu'il voulait, sans que ses partenaires ne le dérange. Et puis, peut-être allait-il enfin finir sa surprise..._

J'allais oublier la bibliothèque !

"-C'est incroyable Franky."

_Nico Robin, la belle archéologue aux yeux bleus de biche. Impassible, mais au fond si heureuse. Il y avait tellement de livres, tellement de nouvelles connaissances qui ne demandaient que d'être transmises! Et allait-elle enfin avoir l'occasion de lire une histoire à sa "famille" au coin d'un feu?_

Et enfin, l'élément le plus important... La proue!

"-Mais Franky, c'est quoi? Un tournesol? Un soleil? Un lion? Parce que c'est trop classe!"

_Le capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy. Sûrement le plus excité d'entre tous. Après tout, il avait enfin un nouveau trône! Mais bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, il l'adorait. Oui, il adorait son tout nouveau compagnon, ce nouveau frère d'armes! Fièrement assis sur la tête de son navire, le capitaine au chapeau de paille et à la cicatrice ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. _

Toutes ces marques à prendre, tous ces souhaits réalisés. Tout cela grâce à cinq hommes et une grenouille formidables. Alors jamais, non jamais, les Chapeau de Paille remercieront assez Pauly, Peeply Lulu, Tileston, Yokozuna, Icebarg et bien entendu, leur nouveau compagnon, Franky.

Ils avaient, à eux six, concrétiser certains des souhaits des pirates au grand coeur. Ce bateau était parfait, com...

"-Ah non! Il est n'est pas parfait!"

Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Usopp?

"-J't'ai laissé dire ton ammassie de conneries assez longtemps. Le Thousand Sunny n'est pas complet, et je vais te montrer pourquoi!"

Heu, d'accord... Mais dépêche, j'ai une histoire a finir! Et pourquoi tu pars dans ton laboratoire ?

"-Raaah, c'est trop lourd! Zoro, viens m'aider!

-Ok, laisses-moi deux secondes..."

C'est quoi ces deux trucs immenses?

"-Shishishi! C'est notre surprise pour Franky!"

Luffy? T'es là aussi?

"-Jeune lady, tu es magnifique! Prendrais-tu un cocktail papaye-abricot-mangue?

-Sanji, arrêtes, et va plutôt aider les deux imbéciles !

-Bien Nami-chériiiiie!

-Cela risque d'être très distrayant...

-Robin, tu viens chercher Franky avec moi?

-J'arrive, monsieur le médecin.

-Imbécile! Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir!"

C'est le pompom. Non seulement on m'ignore, mais en plus on ne me laisse pas en placer une! En plus, Robin et Chopper sont partis chercher Franky, Sanji, Zoro et Usopp tentaient de mettre ces deux gros trucs par terre sans faire de bruit, pendant que Luffy était mort de rire, et Nami en colère contre ses amis! Vous êtes pas possible!

"-Hey les gars! Vous faites quoi? Et c'est qui elle?"

Oh mon dieu, merci Franky de faire attention à moi! Je suis l'auteure de cette humble histoire, et je sais pas ce qu'ils font en fait...

"-Ouais, tu sers a rien quoi."

Cruel destin... L'auteure part déprimer dans son coin, pendant que les pirates obligent leur nouvel arrivant à s'assoir devant les deux choses immenses couvertes par un drap blanc.

Et tous, a l'unisson, crièrent :

"-Bienvenue chez les Chapeau de Paille Franky! Et merci pour le bateau!"

Et les draps qui recouvraient les deux objets furent retirés. Et c'est là que enfin, elles se montraient.

Deux maquettes. Une du Vogue Merry, et une du Thousand Sunny. Elles avaient aussi belle allure que leurs originaux.

Franky, au bord des larmes, renifla un bon coup, et déclara en criant:

"-Merci bande d'enfoirés! Pour vous remercier, je vais chanter une chanson!"

Et c'est ainsi que les Chapeau de Paille prirent leurs marques, petit à petit, comment une bataille que l'ongagnee lentement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Ce qui était sensé être un drabble s'est fini en OS :3<strong>

**Alors, il vous a plu? Si c'est le cas (ou pas !) Laissez une review!**

**Gros bisous bien baveux**

**Eltayass D. Nakami**


End file.
